A flip side of Life
by gingacookie03
Summary: It's a old story, I wrote when I was dbzfreak2003. It's about Trunks and Marron married and Marron finds out she is pregnant. During the pregnancy Trunks and Marron switch bodies accidently by a new invention created by Bulma. It's a gurantee laugh story.
1. Chapter 1

Marron walked briskly in the empty hallway of world famous Capsule Corporations building. Her high heels click loudly on the polish marble flooring as she sighs to herself. Her thoughts were scattered! She bit her red lip tightly thinking the best way to explain to her husband about the surprising news. She turned the corner of the hallway quickly and and was faced to face of a red door with the words printed "Capsule Corporations Company Office". She pulled the heavy door open, and entered a new world of numerous hallways packed with employees. She heard the chatter of employees busily working. She heard copy machines working and heard many footsteps walking on the marble floor. She closed the red door behind her and fumble with her hot pink purse setting it back on her left shoulder. Employees were dressed elegantly with clothing you couldn't find at a handy Wal-mart or Target superstore. All were dressed with lines of clothing of Gucci and Armani. Each employee stopped from there work realizing who had walked in the busy hallways. She felt overly awkward in her Calvin Klein hip hugger jeans and pink Abercombie blouse now, as eyes stared at her every move.

She smiled her best as she walked by her husband employees. Most of the employees smiled back, knowing all to well who she was!

She fought the urge to turn back from where she was heading once she entered the specific hallway that lead to the office. His office, the office that contained mile high paperwork, files stack messy on top another, accountant numbers written on boards and chart posters which showed every color of the rainbow but it contained the most important thing "him"!

She stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the glorious gray doors, with her husband name printed elegantly "President Trunks Briefs".

She stood in front of the door biting her lip once more. She tapped her foot, studying the overwhelming gray door in front of her sight. She started talking to herself out loud , as if the door could give the answer to all of her comments.

"Marron, it's going to be fine. He's going to be happy. Well, I hope he will be happy or maybe he'll get angry. Oh gosh, how am I'm going to explain my mistake!" She whined to no one particular except for the gray door. She started to bite her fresh polished nails, in attempt to calm herself down but it' wasn't working.

She knew Trunks wouldn't be extremely angry. Her husband was always so gentle and overly nice to her. Then again, it was her mistake not his!

She clasp her hands together, and lean her forehead on the grey door. She slowly took a deep breath focusing on the marble floor. Employees watched her strange behavior she displayed in front of her husband door. Each wondering what the wife of the world famous company president could have on her mind, to be acting so peculiar. She pick herself back up and sigh once more as she open the door and entered his office.

The gray door creaked and closed itself gently. She went through the maize of messy written charts scattered on the freshly vacuum red carpet in attempt to reach her destination. Her thoughts were brought back to her husband, when he demanded the red carpet inside his office instead of the marble floor his mother requested. She smiled to herself, thinking about how Trunks and his mother argued over the issue for weeks. Trunks won the argument stating that customers would feel more welcome in a warm carpet floor surrounding besides a cold marble floor setting. Bulma, only accepted the defeat if she could lay out the rest of the building with marble floor and placed floral curtains in each room. Needless both won their cases. She reached his desk and peered over the stacks of paper in search of her husband only to find a empty desk chair and a coffee mug halfway full of the brown liquid her husband drank by the gallon each day. She mutter a curse under her breath. "Where can he be?"


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks licked his lips in anticipation, concentrating on the finely strip wires. Sweat poor down his brow, as his concentrations deepen, with his hands at work. His mother watched carefully, in hopes he could fix her new invention that seem to spark such interest in her genius mind. The quietness of the room, seem be lasting for hours both watching carefully the wires that could spark a new life in the overly size machine.

"Bam" the door closed loudly, creating a echo in the white lab. Trunks jumped slightly, keeping his composure to his best abilities holding tightly the yellow wire, he possessed in his greased oil hands. He gave a aggravated grunt, and cursed the person who walked in the lab. Bulma lifted her head, readjusting her focus and notice a desperate look plasterd upon Marron face, who walked in the lab.

"Ah…I finally found you!" Marron stated drawing closer to them and the machine.

"Hi Hun" Trunks answered realizing his mistake of his previous grunt being towards his loving wife. His eyes never lost focus on the wires, his hands still at precious work.

"Hey Marron, what brings you here in the lab?" Bulma questioned curiosity getting the best of her as she started backing up against the wall to see a full view of Marron.

"Actually….um…Trunks we need to talk!" Marron said turning her attention to her husband instead of Bulma. She started to feel the uneasiness grumbles in the pit of her stomach anticipating the news she was going to present her husband.

Trunks only nodded his head, taking a pair of pliers in his grasp intending to cut more wires in attempt to get the blasted machine to work. His focus was more on the machine then his wife urgencies of wanting to talk to him.

She coughed slightly and shrugged her shoulders when Trunks eyes never tore away from the wires he held.

"Well, I'm just going to be point blank….Iaccidentlymissedabirthcontrolpill&I'm….pregnant." Marron jumbled her words as her nerves spiked up but she seemed to get one clear word across. "Pregnant!"

"clank!" was the only response she heard as Trunks dropped the pliers on the cold marble floor. She tried to look at his facial expression but only saw a sudden a white shining light seceding down upon her husband and herself. Both blinked in confusion for a mere second before a gravitational force pulled both of them down hard onto the marble floor.

"Oh no!" Bulma yelled as both fell down harshly on the floor.

"Ouch" Marron yelped deeply!

"Oh goodness no, What happened?" Bulma questioned picking Marron up off the ground.

"Bloody hell, I cut the wrong wire" Trunks yelled as a squeaky voice escaped his lips. "Mom, don't help me up. Help Marron!" Trunks yelled waving his hands. He turned his head in attempt to look for his wife on the floor but instead he was shocked at what he saw next to him…Himself.

Not literally himself, his body! He gazed down, confusion written all over his face!

"No, no, no, no" was the only words escaping his lips, well rather his new profound womanly lips!

"The machine must of switched your bodies. You must of cut the wrong wire Trunks!" Bulma said in attempt to calm her son but correcting his mistake as pointed toward the machine with her define fingers.

"Ahhh….shit!" Marron yelled her butt quite sour from the fall. She gazed upwards, with a angry glared directed towards her husband, only to be faced with her body.

"Look what you did to us! You….you…..you…Idoit!" Marron yelled her voice sounding so deep and quite scary!

"Now, let's calm down!" Bulma stated looking at both of them only to slightly giggle at their facial expressions and situation! She stifle her laugh momentarily before her thoughts were interrupted by a angry voice.

"Calm down! Calm down! Look at us Mother! Damn it Marron, this is your fault!" Trunks yelled towards his wife waving his new polish nails in the face of himself, which wore a frustrated look!

"My fault, why…..why…why…. you low down ASSHOLE! You're the one who cut the wrong wire not me! Besides, I'm sorry that I wanted to tell my dear husband I was pregnant!" Marron screamed fist clenching at the sides of her new muscular body! Sparks seem to fly sporadically around the muscular body she now possessed as the power level rose up from with in her caused by her fuming frustration.

"Oh how lovely Marron! I'm so happy, now I can finally have grandchildren!" Bulma said as a small tear ran down her slim face from joy. Forgetting, the whole ordeal between her son and daughter-n-law.

"Pre….preg….pregnant!" Trunk said queasy before slightly passing out on the marble floor! Hitting it harshly!

"Trunks!" Marron said quickly grabbing him, with such ease from the small petite frame of her body.

Marron looked desperately at Bulma-san.

A light whisper escaped Bulma lips "He's pregnant! Not you! Which means…means…oh no the baby!" Bulma panicked realizing the fall her son took in Marrons body from the dramatic word "Pregnant" he seemed to finally comprehend mere seconds ago.

**Author note: Hopefully, I haven't gotten to rusty on my written fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the series and I hope you can give me feed back. So I ask nicely to please review and give me a holler! Till then please keep in touch with the story as I progressly work on this new version story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Trunks is in Marron's body and Marron is in Trunks body!**

After his dramatic fainting spell, Marron rushed Trunks into the newly remodel medical room. Bulma insisted to ultra-sound the belly of Marron's body, Trunks was currently in. She wanted to make sure the baby was not hurt in the fall.

"Thankfully, the baby is doing great!" Bulma stated focusing on the monitor screen near the hospital bed Trunks was occupying resting peacefully. He was breathing silently as Marron watched trying to calm her nerves. Her new overly sized hands grasped the railing of the hospital bed. She was utterly nervous earlier, worried extremely about the baby. Her nerves were calming down now after the news of the baby being perfectly fine. She studied her once present body, wondering what her husband was dreaming about! He seemed to present a small smile upon the pink lips he wore. _He's probably dreaming about the baby. _Marron graciously thought, as she glance down at her husband golden wedding ring she now wore upon the large hands she was adjusting to comfortably.

She was brought out of her pleasant thoughts as Bulma spoke.

"It's going to be fine Marron! No worries!" Bulma expressed wiping the slimy gel off of Trunks belly and placing the ultra-sound machine back in its proper place among other equipment the scientist owned. Bulma pulled the Abercombie pink blouse down among Trunks belly with a small smile placed on her fine lips. "I'm so happy for you two! Just think your first baby!" Bulma stated in utter happily bliss.

Marron nodded slowly to Bulma statement feeling a warm feeling among her heart but her happiness lasted shortly, realizing the incident she was now in.

"Bulma-san … do you think we can fix our overly size problem!" Marron expressed referring to herself and Trunks switching bodies' position.

"Um…Well first thing is finding the exact wire Trunks accidentally cut!" Bulma said very concern realizing the million wires she would have to search through to find that one specific wire that brought on this mess. Bulma fumbled with her fingers getting lost in her thoughts.

Marron gazed upward towards the small blue clock that hung on the white wall near the one door exit. 6:50 p.m. it read she grunted to herself. Passing her hand through her new short lavender locks of hair, unfamiliar to its texture compared to her once wavy locks of blonde hair.

"Marron the best thing we can do now is act like everything is perfectly normal. This news of wrongful mess can **not** be told to anyone! Especially Vegeta! He would never let Trunks live it down!" Bulma giggled knowing full well her husband taunting he would bring towards his son about his mistake if the news was shared to him.

"Now the pregnancy can be celebrated! We should throw a party!" Bulma geed with happiness clapping her hands together. Marron gave Bulma a shock expression with her new piercing blue eyes Trunks once wore. Those piercing blue eyes that could bring any woman to her knees with beauty was now in utterly shock upon Bulma statement and happiness.

"Don't you think we should fix our problem first! It would be no fun to open baby gifts like….like…like… This!" Marron stated referring to her flat chest, muscular arms, stubby facial hair and a certain thing downstairs that would surely be a dead give away of her not being a woman. The utter thought of what was down below in the black pants she now wore made her cringe, feeling quite embarrass of her present position.

Only women opened the baby gifts, not the men! Women were the privilege ones to go through the trying months of pregnancy. Not the men, Marron thought bitterly.

"Oh gracious…your right! We will have to wait for the pregnancy news and the party!" Bulma said disappointed, realizing her mistake. She smiled towards Marron slightly grabbing her son once present body and pushing slowly.

"Marron, why don't you leave. Take a warm shower and rest before supper!" Bulma said slightly pushing Marron out the exit door! She needed to start searching for that one wire Trunks cut earlier. "_I need to fix this problem soon, before everyone starts to realize in the upcoming months the obvious pregnancy belly!_" Bulma thought to herself realizing it would be her son dealing with the protruding belly not Marron if the machine was not fix as soon as possible.

Marron was about to protest when the exit door closed in her face suddenly. Marron yawned loudly in the empty hallway only to hear it echo back to her newly sensitive sayian ears. She rubbed her ears slightly adjusting to her new profound hearing ablilities.

"_Bulma-san was right, a nice shower and peaceful nap would help her exhaustion from the previous events_." Marron thought to herself slowly walking through the floral decorated hallway. Pictures of her and Trunks wedding hung elegantly through the hall that lead to their bedroom they shared so many passionate nights in. She yawned again, glancing down upon the marble floor. Her eyes very sleepily, noticed a small gray fuzzy ball rolling to her new large feet. Her eyes spark interest noticing the fuzz ball.

"Hmm…I wonder." Marron stated to no one particular but to herself, kneeling down slowly to get a better look at the gray ball.

"_Maybe it's Furry new play toy." _Marron thought to herself.

Bulma had decided a couple months ago, to get a cat helping to keep Bulma company in the lonely science lab she worked so many long hours in. The cat had progressively gained tremendous weight recently. Trunks always seem to sneak the cat table food now and then while he would work in the lab with his mother. Marron smiled at the thought of her husband adoring the cat with feeding it food. Her pleasant thoughts were rudely interrupted as her eyes focus closely on the gray fuzzy ball.

The mouse started it's gnawing on the delicious cookie crumb it graciously found among the empty hallway. Its tail waved happily eating to its heart content. It's large round ears heard footsteps closely drawing near its precious small body. The mouse peeked up, looking at two largely blue eyes widening silently. The mouse was calm at first when he noticed the eyes staring at him. That was before a dreadful deep scream emerge the quiet hallway! The mouse screeched and ran quickly.

"AHHHH…AHHH…" Marron screamed loudly waving her hands in the air and running through the hallway trying to reach the security of her bedroom. "Ahhh" she entered her bedroom scarred out of her wits of the ugly rodent she came in contact with.

"AHHHH….AHHH…Oh My God…..Ahh" Bra yelled her heart racing when she heard the bedroom door slam. She hurried and closed the nightstand drawer quickly afraid of being caught red handed for her sneakiness. Condoms slip out the drawer and fell to the ground. Bra panicked picking the condoms up quickly then noticed her brother up against the bedroom door. He was sweating and breathing hard which was very peculiar.

"Trunks?" Bra questioned wondering why her brother came in screaming and his face being quite pale.

"Oh Bra it was horrible! It' was so horrible." Marron stated catching her breath slowly.

Bra placed her hands behind her back hiding the recently fallen condoms.

"What's horrible?" Bra question. She needed to take the focus away from her own position, she was drastically caught in.

Fortunately, the condoms she was stealing weren't for her own sex pleasures it was for revenge pleasures. She had big revenge plans for her ex-boyfriend Jason who recently dumped her for some other girl slut named Ellen.

Luckily, earlier this morning Marron had given her some wonderful revenge advice. Marron explained to Bra that she should glue condoms and spell out the words "Pussy Boy" on her ex-boyfriend car.

Bra was going to take that plan into action tonight. Trunks was defiantly not suppose to find out about her stealing his own condoms out of the value size box. Marron had suggested to take some condoms from Trunks bedside of the nightstand. Marron had also warned Bra to never tell him because he wouldn't be to happy if everyone knew about his condom usage and sex life.

"_Trunks would be quite embarrass if his own wife told his sister about his condoms_" Bra remember those words preached to her this morning by Marron.

Bra cringed even more as nervousness settled in the pit of her stomach, realizing the seriousness of the situation she was in.

"_How am I going to talk myself out of this one_?" Bra desperately thought as she waited for Trunks response to her prior question.

Bra raised a eyebrow waiting impatiently for a response from her brother.

"Well?" Bra asked again trying to speed up the process of his answer and speed up the process of her walking out of the bedroom scot free.

"Mice" Marron stated seriously before noticing Bra's hands nervously behind her back and a few condoms on the carpet floor. Bra just nodded her head not realizing the word just spoken to her was " mice". Her thoughts were to scattered thinking of ways escaping from her dear brother Trunks.

"Oh….. you getting those condoms I told you about this morning" Marron said calmly, totally forgetting about her mice problem quickly. Marron attentions were quickly turned around. Her interest more so in Bra plans of revenge they had previously spoke about this morning during breakfast.

"Oh I forgot to tell you …..Bra you should spell out "Jason is a pussy boy" on his cruddy ford mustang car. That way all your classmates know exactly whose car it is that has condoms on it!" Marron smiled , proud of herself for creating such a great revenge idea.

Bras aqua eyes grew wide as saucers, from the words that just escaped her brothers mouth.

"_He didn't talk to me this morning, nor did he see me this morning. He is not supposed to know anything either_?" Bra desperately thought to herself backing away slowly from her brother.

"Bra what's wrong with you?" Marron questioned extending her arms out walking closer to Bra. She stopped in her tracks, when she noticed Bra backing away from her. Before Bra could reply, Marron slapped her hand on the forehead realizing her mistake.

"_She believes I'm Trunks_." Marron thought to herself and grunting her frustration out-loud for not presently being in her own body.

Bra watched her brother slap his forehead and grunt. She knew he was angry just by the grunt he made!

"_Oh no I'm in for it now!_" Bra nervously thought to herself dropping the condoms she once held behind her back quickly running towards the door in attempt to escape.

Her body came to a screeching halt as her brother grabbed her quickly and toss her gently on the wooden chair near the window.

"It wasn't my idea….not my idea! It was Marron's idea, it was Marron! I swear Trunks, it wasn't my idea! " Bra yelled tears in her eyes scarred of her brother temper he sometimes could possessed.

"Bra calm down, it's me Marron! Calm down!" Marron attempted to say before Bra screamed loudly "MOM! MOM! MMMMOOOOOMMMM!"

Marron grabbed her ears feeling pain erupt as her sayian hearing acknowledge itself very evidentially!

"Ouch, ……ouch ……ouch, Stop screaming Bra, stop now! Damn it stop!" Marron yelled trying to stop the extreme pain she felt from Bra high pitch screams.

"MOM! MOM!" Bra screamed more in attempt to get her mom here and quickly here!

**Author note: I'll leave a cliff hanger here. Hopefully all who are reading…please please leave a review. I love to get some feed back. So please! Anyway, I guess I'll see what my feed back might be before updating so please enjoy till then BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma ran quickly through the halls of Capsule Corporations. She heard her precious baby girl screaming like the world was caving in on her. Her only daughter was calling for her mother and she was going to save her daughter. Panicky adrenaline rushed through her veins, with each step closer to her destination. Her ears picked up the screams drawing closer from her son and daughter-n-law bedroom. She grasped the golden door knob tightly praying silently to Dende her precious baby girl was not hurt. She burst in the door, as a hero would to rescue a person in distress.

"Mom! Mom, thank Dende you're here!" Bra screeched running to her mothers open arms. Bulma arms grasped tightly around her daughter thanking Dende she was ok and in her arms.

"He's drunk! He's not making any sense. He's drinking again Mom!" Bra whined, pointing her finger at her brother, referring to his drinking problem he had a few years ago before taking over the company as President.

"What?" Bulma asked wondering what was truly going on.

"He's been saying he is Marron! He foolishly thinks he is Marron. He's totally plastered!" Bra whined her eyes puffy from her loud screams and tears.

Bulma chuckled lightly realizing her daughter was totally oblivious of the accident that occurred this afternoon.

"Mom this is very serious! This is not a funny matter!" Bra argued her hands firmly plastered on her hips, anger rising in her voice.

Marron giggled at Bra's seriousness of what she thought was a urgent matter concerning her brother.

"Mom!" Bra whined again trying to get her mother's attention.

Marron glanced up at Bulma-san giving her a look "_Should we tell her?_" Bulma giggled and winked, giving it the ok. Bulma put on a serious face quickly in preparation to tell her daughter the news she was now lacking. She certainly couldn't let her daughter believe Trunks started his drinking habits again. She was going to have spill the beans whether she wanted to or not.

"Bra, you need to sit down. We have to tell you some information." Bulma said patting the bed, as she sat down on the soft white Lenten bed. Bra hesitated first then took a sit next to her mother wondering why her mother was acting so peculiar. "_Why isn't mom fussing or yelling at Trunks?_"

Marron walked over and sat at the end of the bed readying herself, to explain to Bra as well what had happened earlier. She would go ahead and let Bulma-san start off the speech/explanation.

Bulma opened her mouth preparing a long speech for her daughter when something gray caught her eye on the carpet floor. She blinked focusing her attention on the floor very peculiar.

"Yea, mom?" Bra nervously asked noticing her mother's eyes focusing harshly on the carpet floor.

"_Shit! The damn condoms I dropped_!" Bra thought to herself realizing the numerous various color condoms spread through out the floor. "_Mom is going to kill me, if she finds out it was me taking condoms_!"

"Is that what I think it is?" Bulma questioned out loud pointing her define fingers towards the ground. Her blue eyebrows raised in question.

Marron's muscular body shivered realizing exactly what Bulma-san was seeing on the precious floor of her bedroom. It was…..it….was dare I say the dreadful……."MOUSE! MOUSE, MOUSE, MOUSE!" Marron yelled screaming her lungs out.

"AHHHHHHH!" Bulma and Bra screamed at once, Both jumping and standing on top of the once folded made bed. Each grab onto the other hugging tightly for the security. Marron grabbed onto as well, tears forming in her piercing blue eyes.

"Don't just stand there and scream like a baby, Trunks! Kill it, kill that blasted mouse!" Bra yelled fresh tears spilling from her eyes.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going near that mouse!" Marron yelled holding onto Bulma and Bra tighter.

"Since, when are you afraid of mice?" Bra questioned angrily.

The mouse trotted itself upon the warm carpet floor, and started freshly gnawing on the new plastic condom it found delightfully near the overly large bed.

"EWW! EWW!" Bra screeched in utter disgust as the mouse graciously biting into the condom it found among the many others. The mouse gnawing was making scratchy sounds as it peered at the three people standing upon the bed. It's gnawing never stopped, when all three pair of widen eyes stared at the rodent, who was presently enjoying himself to a small plastic snack.

"Where's Furry? Damn it, where's that fat cat?" Bulma said out loud frustrated for being trap on top of a bed as a mouse made itself at home on the carpet.

**Author Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully I can get some reviews soon, otherwise I'll may have to delete the story for its unpopularity. Anyway please review and give me a opinion. Remember it's a old story, I revised a long long time ago. Lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

Trunks walked absently into the hallways of C.C , his head was throbbing from a terrible migraine. He woke up in the medical room with on one around. He needed a warm shower and rest in his own soft bed beside the horrible cold hospital bed. His fingers gently massage the temples of his head, the words running through his mind over and over again….."Pregnant. Marron is pregnant!"

Well technically Marron wasn't pregnant at the moment. He was pregnant. "_Never in my days would I imagine I get pregnant_!" Trunks silently whispered in the empty hallways that lead to his bedroom. He glanced down upon his new body. He could feel the heaviness of his newly mounded chest, the long wavy locks of blonde hair constantly in his new brown eyes, the hip hugger jeans to tight around his petite waist, and the pink high heels pinching his feet with each agonizing step.

"A shower and a very long nap sounds so good right now!" Trunks groaned, opening his bedroom door.

"MARRON! RUN, A MOUSE A MOUSE!" Bra screamed, watching her sister-n-law enter the blue drape bedroom that was invaded by a small rodent.

Trunks look up to see three people standing on top of his and his wife bed, each holding tightly to one another. Tears spilled from their eyes from utter fear!

"A MOUSE! IT'S A HORRIBLE MOUSE, KILL IT TRUNKS, KILL IT!" Marron screamed pointing her fingers towards the rodent gnawing on his tasty plastic snack.

Trunks glanced down seeing various color condoms on the floor and a small mouse gnawing at a yellow condom. He blinked in total confusion wondering what in the world was going on in his bedroom and why were there condoms everywhere?

"That's not YOU! Idiot, your Trunks! That's Marron your wife!" Bra screamed pushing her brother off the bed. Marron fell onto the carpet floor bringing the nightstand down with her.

The mouse stopped it's gnawing, and screeched as Marron and the nightstand fell down near him. Condoms, various scented lotions, and a book titled "How to make love" fell out the drawer of the wooden nightstand collapsing onto the floor. The mouse rounded ears pick up quickly noticing giant objects and a muscular person fall next to him. The mouse screeched once more and ran quickly into the large clothes closet scarred of the sudden action that occurred.

Trunks blushed a rosy red, realizing all the objects that had fallen out of the wooden nightstand! If his family didn't know anything about his sex life, they knew now!

"Damn it, Bra!" Marron yelled sore from her fall. Trunks watched his wife slowly stand up, as his sister and mother joined her standing next to her. Marron stretched out her muscular body feeling quick pain relief from her fall. "_I can get use to being a sayian. No pain at all_!" Marron thought to herself impress!

"The mouse is gone! Thank goodness!" Marron said with relief and joy.

"I'm telling dad, how a big baby you are! Ha, scarred of a little mouse! Ha, some mighty sayian prince you are!" Bra stated as she crossed her arms in front of her chest watching her brother stretch his body.

Trunks was brought out of his embarrassing state of mind, hearing the words that just escaped from his sisters lips.

"If you tell dad that, I'm going to seriously hurt you! Besides, I'm not afraid of some mouse!" Trunks yelled, walking up to Bra's face giving her a evil glare.

Trunks suddenly felt so tiny compared to his sister. The face off, was not gaining to his benefit. His now petite body frame was not at all scary or muscular. Bra uncrossed her arms, "I'm not talking to you Marron! Both you and Trunks are acting so weird!" Bra expressed concern that she made her sister-n-law upset.

"Oh my…what a day!" Bulma said annoyed, bringing her left palm against her forehead. She was feeling very stress at the moment. She watched her family argue and waving hands at one another. "_This isn't good at all_!" Bulma thought and rolled her ocean blue eyes. She was very annoyed by all these crazy incidents that occurred today! She needed to clear her mind and all the shouts were not helping!

"HUSH NOW! EVERYONE!" Bulma stated loudly getting everyone inside the bedroom attention quickly. She had a special gift to get everyone eyes upon her and she smiled with pride for that special gift she always possessed.

"Mom?" Trunks whined. 

"Hush your mouth!" Bulma quickly snapped at her son.

Trunks angrily crossed his arms against his new C cup chest, feeling uncomfortable and overly annoyed. "Good!" Bulma stated winning her argument with her son!

Bulma pointed to the wooden chair by the window, and gesture for Marron to lead Bra to sit down!

"Bra, we really need to explain some important information!" Marron stated grasping Bra's shoulders and leading her into the wooden chair. "Sit down, and let your mom explain this big mess!"

"What big mess? You and Trunks acting weird or the horrible rodent problem we now have in the house?" Bra questioned, cringing at the thought of the mouse she just encountered. She took a sit into the uncomfortable wooden chair that stood near the open window feeling a light breeze brush against her soft skin.

"Ok fine…Please explain because I'm lost for words!" Bra said waving her hands for someone to explain quickly!

She really needed to get back to her revenge plan and out of this crazy house!

"Well we do have a mouse problem and need a exterminator but that's not important right now!" Bulma said grabbing the computer gray chair near Trunks desk he kept in his bedroom for long work nights. She rolled it near Bra, and sat down comfortably.

"I contradict this decision. She doesn't need to know a thing!" Trunks fussed before any of the beans could be spilled. He surely didn't want his precious sister know his certain position. She would surely nag him to no end! Besides he needed his rest especially in his condition and Bra would not let anyone rest if she knew she could nag at you for something!

"To bad Trunks! She needs to know! It's not your decision!" Marron fussed hands on the muscular hips.

"Not my decision, NOT MY DECISION! How dare you tell me it's not my decision. If you haven't notice it's both of us in this situation not just you Marron!" Trunks argued.

Bra stared at the two, wondering if she should call the insanity hospital. Both were totally out of character and not making any sense. "_I really have a dysfunctional family_" Bra thought to herself depression setting in. She watched her brother and sister-n-law fight wondering who was going to be the winner.

"Fine, no sex for a week" Marron said automatically countering back, not realizing her mistake "_Ha, low blow almighty Trunks_" She thought to herself proudly.

"Ha, I wouldn't want to have sex with you like that anyway!" Trunks yelled at utter disgust of how gay it would be to have sex with himself! Having sex as a woman with your own body was not a major turn on! He shuddered at the horrible thought.

"What! Why not? I'm not fat or ugly! Do you find me unattractive now?" Marron said on the verge of tears. "We just had sex two days ago and it didn't bother you then? You said it was amazing!" Marron whined.

Marron spilled tears upon her cheeks, feeling utterly heartbroken. She placed her hands over her eyes, crying like no end! Her large hands covered her whole face and the itchiness of stubby facial hair was felt upon her hands. She sniffled a few times before she realized why Trunks had said those things, when she felt the unfamiliar facial hair among her hands. "_Damn, this whole switching body thing, has got me so confused!_" Marron thought to herself, wiping her tears away and feeling overly stupid for her mistake.

"Urgghhh!" Trunks groaned slapping his hand over his forehead. "Just throw out all my sex life to my family Marron!" Trunks said totally frustrated now.

"Well, this is your fault to begin with!" Marron yelled pointing her index finger at Trunks. She was losing her temper now and it was beginning to look scary from Trunks point of view. He never realized how angry he could look, in his own body. Trunks shivered once and took heed to shut up quickly. He settled the defeat, from his wife.

"Good, we are telling Bra whether you like it or not!" Marron stated winning her argument.

"Bulma-san please do tell…" Marron said giving Bulma the inclination to start her explanation.

Trunks sat down, and pouted. He was really in for it now!

"Ok lets start from the beginning……" Bulma started.


End file.
